


Trans!Stan One-Shots

by foureyed_tozier



Series: I Will Survive - ‘Till I’m Dead (Trans!Stan Universe) [2]
Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Lots o plants, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, just some fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 11:23:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15266433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foureyed_tozier/pseuds/foureyed_tozier
Summary: because of the tumblr ask "more of mike please bc him and his plants are awesome. "





	Trans!Stan One-Shots

"You have a lot of plants." 

 

Mike looked up from his bed, amused. "Yep." He licked his fingers and turned the page in his book. (something about demon clowns. Stanley would never be able to understand how Mike read that stuff.)

 

"Why?" Stan sat on the floor, looking around Mike's small bedroom. 

 

Mike glanced up for a moment before sliding a bookmark between the pristine pages of his horror novel and setting it aside, focusing his full attention on Stan. "They make me feel better when I'm overwhelmed." He reached out, brushing the leaf of a nearby plant, closing his eyes in contentment. "Taking care of other things makes me stop worrying about myself so much." He opened his eyes and smiled at Stan. "It's part of why I like the farm so much."

 

Stan closed his eyes and he could picture it; Mike, Stan and Bill in a big farmhouse, painted in the fading light of the sun as Bill diligently typed away at his computer, catching up on some deadline for work, while Mike read one of his horror novels and Stan dozed off curled up against his side, warm and safe and home.

 

He opened his eyes and smiled back at Mike, leaning over to press a soft, closed-mouth kiss to his lips. It was soft and warm and didn't do anything more, but it was all Stan needed. "That sounds wonderful," He breathed, and Mike linked their fingers together, pulling Stan closer so they could cuddle on his bed. 

 

They laid together for hours, softly murmuring plans for the future in the fading sunlight, and as Stan fell asleep in Mike's arms, he wouldn't have had it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> fluffy fluff fluff fluff. WAY in the future, though, after everyone gets there shit together.


End file.
